The Taylor-Kinneys Do Disney
by PA Boi
Summary: Continuing the saga pf Brian & Justin's life together that started with "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad".
1. Chapter 1

**The Taylor-Kinneys Do Disney**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad" & "Holiday Happenings". You don't have to read those stories first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews.

I don't own the original QAF characters just the situations I create. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Chapter 1**

Justin stood in the new nursery for the twins, formerly known as the large guest room. The painters finished today. The walls were a warm, pale yellow and the trim was mint green. He and Brian were firm on no pink & blue for the new babies. Jennifer had been warned that they would never allow their children to wear matching outfits, no matter how "adorable" their grandmother thought those outfits would look.

Justin had his sketch book and a tape measure so he could refine his final plans for the room. The furniture had been ordered. Justin was still working on the final plan for furniture placement and for what murals he would paint on the walls.

He was so lost in thought he didn't hear Brian come into the room until his partner was right behind him. Justin turned with a smile to see Brian still dressed in his Kinnetik clothes.

"Welcome home! Always the best part of my day when you come home."

Brian pulled his partner into a hug and leaned down to kiss his soft pink lips."

"Coming home to you is the best part of my day. Of course if you tell anyone I said that I would have to kill you."

Justin chuckled

"Always the romantic."

He looked into Brian's eyes and his smile faded.

"So tell me what the problem is?"

Brian raised his eyes so he was not looking directly into Justin's face.

"We have been working on this huge prospect at Kinnetik. Turns out the only time they have available for a presentation is next week."

Justin, who had been expecting something like this, worked hard not to laugh.

"So that means you won't be able to go on the Orlando trip?"

"I hate to bow out at this point and maybe I can still get down there for a day or so. This is really a big opportunity and I think I owe it to everyone at Kinnetik to give the presentation."

Justin tried his best to look concerned.

"I understand. Of course I'm disappointed but I'll have John and Patrick to help me with the younger boys. Of course Gus will be really disappointed. It will be hard for him to find out that his father's business is more important to his father than he is."

Brian frowned.

"I think you can spin it a little better than that when you tell Gus. This is a very important prospect for Kinnetik."

Justin laughed.

"First, I just want to remind you that I sat in on the report from our annual audit. I am aware at just how rosy our financial picture is right now. So don't try and bullshit me into thinking it is urgent that you make this presentation.

Second, I have no intention of telling Gus anything about YOUR plans. You will be the one who faces those big hazel eyes and tries to justify going on a business trip instead of going on a dream vacation with him. Personally I'm betting on Gus convincing you to go to Disney with us.

By the way, you are pretty much right on schedule."

"What does that mean? What schedule?"

Justin smiled.

"Brian. Do you actually think I wasn't expecting you to try and weasel out of going to Disney? Hopefully you remember this trip was all your idea at Christmas."

Brian just grunted and left the room to go change his clothes. Justin's laugher ringing in his ears.

Justin finished his sketch before he wandered over to the master bedroom. Brian dressed in his at home clothes was just coming out of the bathroom. He attempted to look annoyed but Justin just smiled.

"I talked to my Mom today. She told me that Tucker says the rocking chairs are just about finished."

That news made Brian smile. Tucker and the shop teacher at the school where he taught were making custom rocking chairs for Brian & Justin. They had taken measurements of both men and there had been a couple "fittings" to make sure the chairs were perfect.

Brian enjoyed anything that was custom made for him. Justin had been so touched by Tucker's offer that he had hugged him when Tucker first suggested making the rocking chairs for the twin's nursery.

Brian was working on assembling his wardrobe choices for the next day. Justin sprawled on the bed, amused by Brian's carefully matching shirts & ties to the suit he planned to wear to the office. Justin found Brian's serious expression as he compared the clothing to be absolutely adorable, not that he would ever use those words to his partner.

"Now that Tucker is going fishing next week with his brother and nephews Mom has finalized the travel plans to treat Debbie to the Disney trip. Joe's uncle agreed to pay for Joe's plane ticket along with some spending money.

I am going to ask John & Patrick if they would mind having Joe share the bedroom with them. That way be won't be stuck with the two older ladies for the whole trip."

Brian gave a quick burst of laughter.

"I want to see you tell Mother Taylor that she is an "older" lady!"

Justin smirked.

"She is Grandmom Jen to a bunch of teenage and almost teenage boys. I think that qualifies her as "older"."

Brian chuckled.

"But she has a young stud for a boyfriend."

Justin gave him an annoyed look and flipped him the bird.

"Sunshine, we already have six kids staying in the villa with us. Do we really need to add another one?"

"Buck up old man. It's only for four nights. I don't think you will suffer any permanent damage."

Brian smirked.

"You can't be sure I won't suffer irreparable damage from this experience."

Justin shook his head as he got off the bed.

"That's a chance I willing to take. I'm going downstairs to check on dinner."

Brian returned to selecting his wardrobe for the next day. He enjoyed spending time in his closet. Since warm weather was on the way Brian decided to look through his Spring suits. He opened the opaque garment bags to be sure the suits were in perfect condition.

After selecting a couple suits to be added to his everyday wardrobe choices Brian went downstairs to the kitchen. Justin was putting the finishing touches on dinner. John was making a salad and Peter was setting the table.

Justin turned to Brian and gave him a him sunshine smile. Brian felt his heart swell just looking at his beautiful blonde partner greeting him with that huge smile. He couldn't resist smiling back at Justin.

"Brian, why don't you open a bottle of wine. We are having seafood paella so a nice dry white would be a good choice."

"Your wish is my command Sunshine."

John & Peter looked at each other and rolled their eyes. The uncles were a constant source of amusement to them. They loved their uncles and were grateful to them but they also thought they were kind of silly most of the time.

Once they were seated around the table Justin brought up the fact that Debbie and Joe were now part of the Disney trip. John chuckled as soon as Justin broached the subject.

"You can save your breath Uncle Justin. Grandmom Jen emailed Patrick and me about Joe coming on the trip. She said it wouldn't be much fun for him to bunk with two old ladies. She thought it would be nice to ask Joe to stay with us."

Justin with a smug look on his face, looked over to Brian.

"Two old ladies."

John just shrugged.

"Grandmom Jen said that if Uncle Brian objected to another kid staying at the villa, she would talk to him."

Brian shook his head as Justin laughed out loud. The nephew joined in the laughter. They all knew that Brian was just a little afraid of Jennifer. Brian gave them all a dirty look and concentrated on his plate of food.

Justin leaned against Brian and gave his thigh a gentle squeeze. Bran turned and gave Justin a quick kiss to the side of his head. Peter gave John poke under the table and both boys smiled.

The next afternoon Justin was nervously sitting in the lobby of the medical building in Washington. Eden had a sonogram scheduled. She was almost 7 months along in the pregnancy. Justin leapt to his feet when he saw her come through the door. She smiled as she saw Justin approach and opened her arms for his hug.

They texted daily and usually met for lunch every week. Eden looked around the lobby.

"Isn't Brian coming today?"

Before Justin could answer Brian rushed through the door, apologizing for being late and complaining about traffic coming out of the city.

Justin almost vibrated with excitement as he & Brian sat in the waiting area. He kept a firm hold on Brian's hand. When the technician came to the door and called their names Brian thought his shoulder might be pulled out of its socket as Justin shot out of his chair.

Once they were in the room all eyes were on the monitor. At the last ultrasound the technician was fairly sure one of the babies was a boy but she couldn't get a clear view due to the position of the babies.

Suddenly one baby's face showed clearly on the screen. Justin took a deep breath and squeezed Brian's hand. The technician moved the sensor and they could see both babies. They appeared to be holding hands. Justin couldn't stop the tears from running down his cheeks. He reached his hand out to Eden who grabbed it as she too was fascinated by what the monitor was revealing.

Justin could sense how emotional Brian was and his tears flowed faster. He took his eyes of the monitor for just a second to look up at Brian. Brian was doing his best to keep his no emotion expression in place but Justin could see the unshed tears in his eyes. Brian raised their joined hands and kissed Justin's hand.

Looking back at the monitor Justin gasped. The babies had turned again and were facing each other. It was plain for them all to see that they were brother & sister.

Justin let out a breath and whispered. "One of each."

Brian tightened his grip on Justin's hand.

Eden had a smile on her face as she looked over at the two men.

"Rich man's family which in this case is actually true."

Brian chuckled but Justin spoke up.

"We already have Gus and John & Peter are a part of our family. I think that little girl is going to have a household of males to wrap around her little finger."

Brian smirked.

"Well one thing is for sure. No dating until she is thirty."

Eden and the technician both shook their heads and groaned.

Justin laughed.

"Don't worry about this girl ladies. She will have no trouble making a devoted slave out of her Daddy."

Brian wanted to deny the truth of that statement but he knew if their daughter resembled her Papa he would have great difficult ever telling her no.

Justin had several "baby pictures" clutched in his hand as they left. Brian & Justin walked Eden to her car and waved as she drove away.

Brian had his arm around Justin.

"So are you able to drive yourself home safely?"

"Yes Brian! I'm fine; just excited about finding out the sex of the babies"

Brian pulled his favorite blond close to his side.

"Our babies Sunshine. It was really amazing that you were so quick to remind everyone that we already have a family with Sonny Boy and the nephews."

Justin had a huge smile on his face as he moved in front of Brian. He rested his face on Brian's chest and put his arms around him. He was mildly surprised when he felt Brian's arms close around him and hold him tight.

"Brian you know I love Gus. I couldn't love him more."

Brian leaned down to kiss the top of his lover's head.

"I do know that and I understand it. I love these babies so much and they aren't even here with us yet."

Justin was thrilled as he tried to get even closer to Brian who chuckled.

"Are you trying to climb inside me Sunshine?"

Justin leaned his head back to look into Brian's face.

"I already feel we are a part of each other."

Brian smiled.

"That is a ridiculously romantic thing to say but I can't argue with that statement."

Justin leaned his head back on Brian's chest, enjoying just holding each other, standing here in the middle of a parking lot. He felt Brian start to tense and realized this ridiculously romantic interlude was coming to an end but it was fucking great while it lasted.

Justin pulled back but still had a smile on his face.

"I'm going to call my Mom and tell her to come for dinner. She has to be among the first people we tell about our son and daughter or we will never hear the end of it."

Brian smirked.

"If we supply another grandson and a granddaughter there is no way Mother Taylor will hold a grudge."

"We have to include Mom in our announcement!"

Brian walked Justin to his car. They stood by the side of the car while Justin called Jennifer's cell. Justin chuckled as he talked to his mother. He was mildly surprised to hear that Jennifer was already at their house waiting to hear about the sonogram results. Justin was slightly more surprised to hear that Jennifer had picked up Debbie who was also anxiously waiting for an update on the twins.

Standing next to his partner Brian could overhear Justin's conversation with his mother. He suggested they escape to the loft for the night. Brian said that Alice & Charlie could look after John & Peter.

A laughing Justin said that he thought his mother & Debbie would track them down to the loft and those two women angry was not something he wanted to deal with.

Brian agreed and they left for home. Brian was, by far, the faster driver but when Justin turned into the driveway he saw the Corvette parked out of sight of the house. Justin gave a quick toot of the horn and Brain followed him up to the house.

Everyone was waiting in the kitchen; Jennifer, Debbie, John, Peter, Alice & Charlie. When Justin and Brian came though the garage door all conversation ceased and every face turned towards them. Brian made sure he stayed behind Justin, he sensed that there was going to be hugging,

Justin smiled at the expectant faces. He reached behind to take Brian's hand.

"We have some pictures for you to all see. The babies were very cooperative and it was easy to see that we are expecting a son and a daughter."

Just as Brian suspected Jennifer and Debbie raced towards them. He blatantly used Justin as a shield to limit the women's access to him. Justin played his role as Brian's protector. Debbie had to settle for hugging Justin.

Jennifer hugged and kissed Justin, she smiled at Brian with a special look on her face. Brian recognized the look as one she had on her face whenever she looked at Justin and Molly. The first time Brian saw that look directed at him, he was startled and embarrassed. Now he couldn't help smiling back at Jennifer.

Jennifer smiled grew wider.

"Brian, father of a daughter. I'm not sure who I am more concerned about you or the little blonde haired girl who is going to have no trouble wrapping you around her little finger."

Justin turned to look fondly at Brian with a huge smile on his face.

"I'll do my best to make sure things don't get too out of control."

Bria smirked at his favorite blond.

"Sunshine, are you worried someone will supplant you in my affection?"

"No Brian. I'm confident you will always adore me just as a much as you do today."

That led to general laughter in the room. Justin leaned back against Brian. He knew that his partner was using him as a shield but he loved Brian holding him so close. He was so happy to feel one with Brian, it was comforting & empowering at the same time. It was wonderful!

Once Debbie and Jennifer moved away John & Peter came over. John had a smirk on his face that was so identical to Brian's that Justin couldn't resist smiling at him.

Full of Kinney DNA John made no move to hug Justin but he smiled widely.

"Wow things are going to get really interesting around here. I am really looking forward the babies; I think it will be fun."

Justin bestowed a sunshine smile on his nephew.

"We are going to rely on you guys a lot for help with your new cousins."

John smiled back and nodded, he really was looking forward to the new additions to the family. Peter gave Justin a hug and said it was neat that the twins were a boy and girl. He was not as excited as his brother about the babies' arrival. He valued his time talking with Justin and felt that the twins would monopolize a lot of Justin's time.

Alice & Charlie offered their congratulations before Alice announced that dinner was ready. They gathered around the dining room table to eat a meal partially prepared by Alice and partially by things Debbie had brought with her.

The main topic of conversation was suggesting names for the new babies. It quickly developed into a contest of who could think up the most outrageous names. When Justin suggested "Craig & Joan" Brian actually spit the food in his mouth back onto his plate. He refused to participate in any baby naming games.

Debbie, a huge fan of Gone with the Wind, suggested "Scarlett & Rhett". Jennifer was more of a Casablanca fan and suggested "Rick & Ilsa".

John thought of his favorite TV show and suggested "Jerry & Elaine". Peter got an evil look from his brother when he suggested "John & Patrice".

Alice went biblical with "Joseph & Mary". Charlie announced he had the perfect names that no one could find any problem with "Alice & Charlie". That brought hysterical laughter to the table and brought the naming game to an end.

Brian had a smirk on his face as he looked across the table at Debbie.

"So Deb you left you menfolk to fend for themselves tonight?"

"Thursday night is usually boys' night out for Carl & Joe."

Brian's eyebrows went up.

"Do I have to worry about my liquor license at Babylon? Joe seems a little young and Carl seems a little old and straight for that to be their destination but one can never be too careful."

Justin gave Brian an elbow poke to his side and Jennifer's eyes narrowed but Debbie was too used to Brian to be upset.

"Still an asshole after all these years. Carl and Joe go to a place some cops hang out at. It's a bar but they have pool tables and serve pizzas. Lots of the guys Carl works with go there with their kids or grandkids. So my menfolk enjoy a night out together.

Joe is such a sweet boy, not at all like you were at that age! He is a nice polite boy, more like Sunshine. Of course he rarely hears from that Uncle of his."

Brian's expression became more serious.

"He still sends the money for Joe's board and school tuition doesn't he?"

Debbie shrugged.

"Yeah the SOB makes sure the fucking money gets deposited into our bank account every month. He sent the extra money for the Disney trip without any problem. Of course it really is Joe's money that his mother left him."

Jennifer patted Debbie's hand.

"Joe is so lucky that he decided to trust you. Who knows what would have happened to him. Be sure to let Justin or Brian know if that Uncle gives you any trouble. They'll have their lawyers take care of any issues."

Justin chuckled at his Mother offering his & Brian's help without saying anything to them.

Jennifer gave him a look.

"Justin, do you have a problem with me assuring Debbie of your help?"

Brian now gave Justin an elbow poke. Justin smiled at his mother.

"No Mom! No problem at all. Are you and Debbie already for the Disney trip?"

Brian turned to Justin.

"Smooth change of subject Sunshine."

That led to more laughter before discussion turned to the upcoming trip. Jennifer, Debbie & Joe were flying down to Florida on Sunday afternoon. Ted & Blake with Nina were on the same flight Mel, Lindsay & JR that was leaving on Monday afternoon.

Justin, Brian and all the boys were flying to Orlando on Monday morning.

Brian picked up an extremely excited Gus after school on Friday afternoon. Gus kept up a conversation all the way home. He informed his Father of all his plans for what he wanted to see & do at Disney. Gus was also fun of questions about what his Daddy & Papa had planned for the trip.

Gus excitement level built all weekend. Brian & Justin were grateful to the nephews for spending a lot of time distracting Gus and taking him outside for long walks and kicking around the soccer ball which helped distract and tire out Gus.

Brain was lying in bed on Sunday night when a frazzled Justin came into the bedroom and collapsed on his side of the bed.

"It took a whole book to get Gus to sleep. He kept interrupting me with questions about the trip. I'm glad we are leaving tomorrow. I'm not sure I could take another day of this."

Brian shook his head.

"Sonny Boy has been quite a handful this weekend. John & Peter keeping him busy saved my sanity!"

Justin chuckled.

"Did you remind the boys to not stay up too late? We need them to be up and dressed pretty early tomorrow morning."

Brian nodded.

"John, Peter and Josh were having a snack in the kitchen when I came upstairs. After eating they were planning to go up to their rooms. Explain to me again why we have an extra kid tonight?"

Justin rolled across the bed so he was next to Brian.

"It just makes sense for Mary and Bill to drop him off tonight and not to have to worry about getting him here in the morning."

Brian rolled his eyes.

"At least we don't get custody of the O'Brien boys until tomorrow at the airport."

Justin sighed.

'I'm worried that Roxanne is not going to let Kevin come with us. She seems to be getting more and more nervous the closer it gets to us leaving."

Brian put his arm around Justin and pulled him close.

"Threaten her with Mother Taylor's wrath if she doesn't let Kevin come with us."

That comment made Justin smile.

"Maybe we should have let Mom take Gus and Kevin with her today. Actually I'm a little concerned that Roxanne will make Kevin so nervous he won't want to come with us."

"Don't look for trouble, Sunshine. Gus will talk Kevin into coming with us."

Brian ended the discussion by giving his favorite blond a kiss followed by pulling Justin's t-shirt over his head and placing his mouth over Justin's nipple to softly suck and nibble on it. It took a very short time for both men to be naked and moving on to serious lovemaking. They forgot all about overly excited children and nervous mothers as Brian fucked Justin into the mattress.

The knock on the door came very early the next morning, before even Brian was awake. Brian sat up in bed, Justin rolled back to his side of the bed and pulled a pillow over his head. Gus announced from the other side of the door that it was him knocking.

Brian told Gus to come in. The miniature Kinney ran around to his Daddy's side of the bed. Brian picked up his son and deposited him onto the bed beside him.

"Sonny Boy you sure are up early this morning."

Gus snuggled against his Daddy as he glanced over at his Papa holding the pillow firmly over his head.

"Well Daddy we have to be ready to go to the airport so we don't miss the airplane."

Brian chuckled.

"I don't think we are in any danger of missing our flight quite yet. I think we better go make some coffee or we may not get you Papa out of bed in time."

Gus laughed delightedly as he scrambled off the bed. Brian sent him back to his bedroom to put on his slippers. Brian pulled on a T shirt and met Gus in the hall. Together they made their way down to the kitchen.

Gus returned with a travel mug of coffee which he placed on Justin's night table. He got his face right next to the pillow over Justin's head and whispered.

"Papa, you need to wake up and have your coffee. You don't want to miss Disney. It won't be as much fun without you."

Justin couldn't resist that argument so he threw off the pillow, gave Gus a quick kiss and sat up to drink his coffee. Gus scrambled onto the bed to snuggle next to his Papa. Of course the main topic of conversation was all the things Gus wanted to see & do at Disney.

After Justin finished his first cup of coffee they went downstairs for breakfast. John, Peter & Josh appeared for their breakfast and Justin packed tons of snacks for the trip.

Brian made sure that they were all assembled with their luggage in the entry hall before the van arrived to take them to the airport.

When the van arrived Brian and the John helped the driver carry out the luggage. Justin got Gus seat belted into the third row of seats with Peter & Josh. John joined Justin on the second seat and Brian rode beside the driver. As they approached the airport entrance Brian called Liberty Air.

Since Kinnetik did all Liberty's advertising Brian & Justin had all the benefits of the highest level frequent fliers. That meant curbside check in and special security lines. As they pulled up to the curb for check in Brian groaned and Justin laughed.

John turned to Justin. "What's up?"

An amused Justin told him. "Tim, the CEO of Liberty Air, is waiting with the check in agents."

As they were getting out the van, Tim came over with a big smile on his face.

"When I heard Brian Kinney was taking a trip to Disney World, I had to come down and see it for myself."

A smirking Brian shook Tim's hand. When Justin walked up Tim gave him a quick hug.

"Justin! I can't imagine how you talked Brain into this trip?"

Justin knew better than to say the trip was actually Brian's idea.

"Well we thought the boys would enjoy seeing Disney."

Gus walked up to stand beside his Papa. Justin put his arm around the boy's shoulders.

"Tim this is our son, Gus, and these guys behind me are out nephews, John & Peter, and Peter's buddy Josh. We are meeting up with a couple more travelers inside."

Tim looked down at Gus.

"Wow! You look more like your Daddy than the photo he has in his office."

Gus got a he smile on his face; nothing made him happier than to be compared to his Daddy. Meanwhile Brian had dealt with the luggage and gotten their boarding passes. He came over to join the group.

Tim turned to him.

"Everything okay Brian?"

"Everything perfect as usual Tim. You run a first class operation. I even have the tags for the two bags our other guests have to check."

Tim laughed.

"Glad to know we meet with your approval. By the way, my wife expects an invitation to the baby shower for the twins."

Brian and Justin had matching horrified expressions on their faces. Justin was the first to be able to answer.

"Sorry Tim. There aren't any plans for a shower. That isn't something either of us would be interested in!"

Tim chuckled. "I'll just tell my wife to call Cynthia to arrange the invite."

Brian made a mental note to call Cynthia himself to be sure that no baby shower was planned.

The group moved into the landside terminal of the airport. Gus happily held John's hand as they followed behind his fathers. Greg spotted them and waved from where he was standing with Roxanne & the boys.

Justin noticed Rozanne's red eyes, the exasperation on Greg's face, Patrick's annoyance and Kevin's look of nervous upset. He thought maybe they should have had his mother handle this parting.

He decided to ignore the obvious and just try and make a clean getaway. He took Brian's hand and gave it a squeeze while plastering a smile on his face.

"Hi guys! All set to go?"

Patrick smiled and said yes. Kevin spotted Gus and got a big smile on his face. Justin hoped he hadn't overestimated Gus's appeal. Kevin let go of his mother's hand so he could give Gus a hug.

The Liberty Air Rep had followed them. He took Patrick & Kevin's suitcase to get them checked in. Roxanne turned to Greg. "Are you sure?"

His answer was a curt "yes".

After years spent with Brian, Justin was quick to recognize Roxanne's desire to protect her son. Patrick hugged his father good bye and gave his mother a quick kiss on her cheek before walking over to stand with the other boys.

Greg bent down to give Kevin a hug and kiss good bye. He told his son to have fun and be a good boy. Roxanne knelt down and pulled Kevin into a hug. Tears ran down her cheeks and Justin could see how upset Kevin was getting.

He smiled and put his hand gently on Roxanne's shoulder.

"We better get going. We need to get through security and get over to the airside terminal."

Roxanne stood up and nodded her head. Gus took John's hand as they started away and Kevin took Patrick's hand. John and Patrick led the way towards security with Peter & Josh behind them, Brian & Justin brought up the rear.

Justin kept his eye on Kevin who kept looking back to where his Mom & Dad were standing and watching them. When Justin turned to look back he could see that Roxanne was looking very sad and Greg was looking very annoyed. Apparently they would have a grim car ride home.

Kevin kept looking back as Patrick pulled him along. Justin handed his battered leather messenger bag to a startled Brian before stooping down and gathering Kevin in his arms.

"Hey Kevin, we are going to have so much fun in Florida. Grandmom Jen is already there and she is going to take you guys to breakfast with Disney characters. We will be seeing so much awesome stuff and you & Gus will go on some fun rides. I'm really excited, who about you?"

Gus looked back at friend in Papa's arms and gave them a big smile and a thumbs up.

Justin made sure he kept eye contact with Kevin.

"Gus is really looking forward to spending time with you. We're all so glad you are coming with us!"

Kevin gave Justin a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad too Uncle Justin. I just feel bad that my Mom will miss me and Patrick."

Justin gave Kevin a hug.

"I think your Mom will be fine. Think about how excited she will be to hear all about our trip when you get back home. You will so many stories to tell her."

That thought made Kevin smile and that left Justin feeling less anxiety about Kevin melting down before they even got on the plane. Going through security was a little bump in the road but Gus happily walking through the scanner first saved the day.

After security Kevin was happy to walk on his own holding Justin's hand. Justin was able to retrieve his messenger bag from a grateful Brian. Justin's wardrobe choices and his scuffed up leather messenger bands were things that Brian just had to accept but refused to like.

Since they were not able to get enough first class seats to accommodate everyone; Brian purchased all the seats in the first 2 rows of coach. Justin just shook his head when Brian told him about buying extra seats so no one would feel crowded.

Once they reached the gate area, Brian & Justin settled into seats with Gus & Kevin. The four older boys went exploring in the terminal area. Kevin was still feeling a little uneasy. He sat next to Justin and leaned against him as Gus examined his map of Disney World and kept pointing out to his friend all the great thing they would see & do.

Justin put his arm around Kevin and looked down at him with a smile.

"You doing okay Buddy?"

Kevin nodded and looked into Justin face.

"I Love you Uncle Justin. I always feel happy when I am with you and Uncle Brian."

Justin gave Kevin a quick hug.

"We love you too Buddy. We are all going to have a great time on this trip."

When the time came to board the flight the Liberty Air Rep appeared to make sure the Taylor-Kinney party got settled on the plane. Brian took window seat F in the first coach row with Justin the aisle seat. Across the aisle were Gus & Kevin. John & Patrick were in the row behind the uncles with Peter & Josh behind the little boys.

Brian was concentrating on some customer files while Justin paged through an art magazine while keeping an eye on Kevin & Gus. He leaned toward Brian.

"I think I better sit over with Gus and Kevin for takeoff. They may need some hand holding, especially Kevin."

Brian smirked. "But who will hold my hand during takeoff Sunshine?"

Justin chuckled. "You'll just have to be a brave boy. After all you have flown before."

Brian also chuckled, gave Justin a quick kiss on the cheek and went back to his files.

When the line of boarding passengers stopped Justin gave Brian's knee a quick squeeze and moved to the other side of the aisle. Before he settled into the seat between Gus & Kevin he saw the man in the middle seat of the row behind Josh & Peter stand up. The man in the aisle seat got up to let the other man get into the aisle.

The man tapped Peter on the shoulder.

"Would you mind moving to the middle seat so I can sit on the aisle?"

Peter looked startled and reached to undo his seat belt. Justin smiled at the man and quickly shook his head at Peter.

"I'm sorry but we purchased all the seats in these four rows. We wanted the boys to have some room."

"I just don't see any reason for me to be jammed into a middle seat when it wouldn't be any problem for these boys to sit next to each other."

Out of the corner of his eye Justin saw Brian put down the file he was looking at and start to undo his seat belt. Justin turned to Brian and gave his partner a look that said Justin didn't need any help.

"I'm sorry you feel jammed but as I said we purchased all these seats so they aren't really available for anyone else to use."

The flight attendant came by and asked for everyone to take their seats as the plane door had been closed. The man tried again with her.

"I am just asking this young man to move over so I could sit on the aisle but this man claims they bought all the seats in these rows."

The flight attendant smiled

"Mr Taylor is correct. They purchased all the seats in these four rows. You need to take your assigned seat."

Justin sat between the little boys and buckled his seat belt. He was content to let the flight attendant fight this battle. The man from the third row remained in the aisle.

"I can't understand why someone would spend money buying four extra seats. These boys would still have plenty of room if they sat next to each other. I don't see any issue with me having this aisle seat."

The flight attendant kept her smile in place.

"As we've said a couple times these seats are all purchased. You need to take your assigned seat so we can pull back from the gate."

The man wanted to continue the discussion, the flight attendant did not.

"Sir! FAA regulations require all passengers to comply with crew member instructions. You need to take your assigned seat or I will have to talk to the captain."

Several people in the area made remarks about being needlessly delayed so the man resumed his middle seat but continued to mumble about the unfairness of having to sit there. He tried to enlist the other two passengers in his row to his viewpoint but they avoided any conversation with him.

Takeoff went better than Justin anticipated. Kevin tightly held Justin's hand but Gus's commentary about how "neat" takeoff was went a long way toward keeping Kevin happy & calm. Once they were in the air Justin got the boys set up with coloring book & crayons before heading back to his own seat.

When Justin settled into his seat Brian reached over and gave his hand a quick squeeze. Justin smiled while thinking that even all their years together Brian could still surprise him. Justin got up a few times to distribute the healthy snacks he packed for the trip.

The flight landed just about when the snacks ran out and the little boys were getting bored. Justin sat with them again for landing but there were no issues. After collecting their luggage they met up with the van driver Brian had hired and headed to their villa at the Boardwalk Inn Resort.

After a quick check in they walked to their villa. It had a large, open living, dining, and kitchen area. There was a bedroom with bath on each side of the main room. Upstairs was a large master bedroom & bath. There was a big deck off the great room and a balcony off the master bedroom that over looked a lagoon.

One of the first floor bedrooms had twin beds and a cot had been moved into that room. This is where John, Patrick & Joe would sleep. The other bedroom had two queen size beds. Peter & Josh would share one and Gus & Kevin would sleep in the other bed.

Everyone had just about settled into their rooms when Grandmom Jen arrived along with Debbie & Joe. Jennifer had booked a room in the Boardwalk Inn hotel just a short walk away from the villa.

Ted, Blake & Nina along with Mel, Lindsay & JR were arriving later today and staying at the Beach Club Resort another short walk away. From any of the locations it was possible to walk to the Epcot entrance and from there transportation was available to the other parks.

Debbie was amused by Gus & Kevin running in from the deck screaming "Grandmom Jen!". Jennifer squatted down to accept hugs & kisses from the little boys. Gus also gave "Grandmom Debbie" a hug but it was plain that she was in second position. John & Peter also gave Jennifer hugs and kisses on the cheek. Even Josh and Patrick gave her hugs.

The older boys all politely said help to Debbie. She enjoyed seeing the delighted look on her friend's face as her boys were all so obviously delighted to see her.

Debbie was also pleased when John & Patrick welcomed Joe and took him to see the room they were sharing. The boys decided to draw cards to see who would get the cot to sleep on. Joe immediately said he would sleep on the cot but John & Patrick said drawing cards was the fair way to decide.

Justin gave John a big smile and a pat on the back as he walked by. Debbie was delighted that the boys accepted Joe so easily. Brian escaped the chaos on the first floor by announcing he had to check his emails and gong up to the master bedroom.

Justin ordered lunch from room service. Debbie glanced at the bill as Justin signed it and was stunned by the total. Jennifer just shrugged and told Justin he might have to sell a few paintings to pay for lunch. Brian came downstairs to eat and was horrified when Debbie pulled him aside and offered to help pay for lunch.

Justin burst out laughing at Brian's face and reminded Debbie that she was a guest. After lunch Justin organized a walk around the resort. The candy store with every type of candy anyone could imagine was a big hit. Even Brian enjoyed checking out some of the unusual candy. Grandmom Jen bought all the boys Disney T shirts. Kevin & Gus got Mickey Mouse hats with their names on them.

After the long walk in the heat of Central Florida and the excitement of the day Gus & Kevin were ready for a nap. The older boys were happy to take it easy & lounge around the villa. Brian & Justin sat out on the deck with Debbie & Jennifer. They called the boys out to see an alligator swimming in the lagoon.

They had dinner reservations at the Beach Club restaurant. Debbie was eating there with the Ted, Blake, Mel & Lindsay and the little girls. Brian had vetoed the idea of everyone eating together but agreed to meeting in the same restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Taylor-Kinneys Do Disney**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad" & "Holiday Happenings". You don't have to read those stories first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews.

I don't own the original QAF characters just the situations I create. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Chapter 2**

A beaming Jennifer led the group into the restaurant. Gus & Kevin each held one of her hands and it would be hard to say which of the three looked happier. Right behind them were Peter, Josh & Joe. Even though Joe was sharing a room with John & Patrick he found he had more in common with the slightly younger boys so they quickly formed a trio. The older boys walked behind them and bringing up the rear was Brian and Justin along with Debbie. Brian had his no emotion face firmly in place while his blond partner's face was lit up with a smile.

They were shown to their table and a few minutes later Ted & Blake with Nina along with Mel & Lindsay with JR came into the restaurant. Gus ran over to greet his mothers & sister. Lindsay looked at the two tables with reserved signs on them and frowned.

"Why don't we get them to move the tables together? I thought we would all eat together."

Justin could feel Brian tense up beside him but before he could even open his mouth Blake spoke up.

"I think this is better arrangement Lindsay. The service will take too long at a larger table. I suspect the girls are going to crash soon. We need to get dinner over quickly."

Lindsay frowned but didn't argue. She stooped down to Gus.

"So Honey do you want to eat with me, Mama and your sister?"

Gus looked at his Mommy in shocked amazement.

"Mommy! Kevin and me are sitting with Grandmom Jen."

Gus glanced over his shoulder to be sure there was still an empty chair beside Grandmom Jen. He gave Lindsay a quick kiss and hurried over to his seat before any of the other boys could grab that prime spot beside Grandmom Jen.

Brian chuckled at the exasperated expression on Lindsay's face.

I don't get it either Linds. There is no competing with the appeal of Grandmom Jen. We just have to accept it."

Everyone sat down and the waiters came to take the orders. Blake ordered fried chicken and broccoli for Nina.

"Honey do you want red or white sauce for dipping your broccoli."

Nina has a serious look on her face as she debated this important issue before answering.

"I'd like red sauce Daddy."

Blake asked for some French dressing in a small bowl. JR wanted a hot dog and French fries for dinner. Mel added broccoli to that order but JR firmly stated she did not want to eat broccoli.

Nina looked up at Blake.

"Why do I have to eat broccoli if JR doesn't have to?"

"Honey you know that vegetables help you grow up strong and healthy."

Nina nodded.

"But why doesn't JR eat vegetables?"

Blake was aware that this conversation was holding the attention of the entire table.

"Nina Honey, I'm your Daddy not JR's Daddy so I am concerned with what you eat not anyone else."

Ted smiled at Blake.

"Nina, Daddy got the dipping sauce you wanted so I think you just need to eat your broccoli without a lot of extra discussion about it. Okay?"

Nina smiled up at him.

"Okay Teddy Man. Can I sit in your lap until our food comes?"

Ted lifted Nina into his lap with a smile on his face. He took out his cell phone and put it on the table. There were games loaded that helped Nina with her concentration and she happily played one while they waited for the food to be delivered.

At the adjoining table Gus rolled his eyes at his father sitting across the table from him. Brian grinned at his son and Justin couldn't help laughing at Gus. JR's aversion to healthy food was a well-known fact among the family.

At the other table Mel frowned when she saw Brian & Justin reacting to whatever Gus was doing. She knew he must be pulling a face about his sister's refusal to eat broccoli. She was annoyed at Brian and Justin encouraging that behavior.

Mel spoke up. "Gus I need you to come over here. I want to talk to you."

Gus looked suddenly concerned but Grandmom Jen placed a hand in his shoulder.

"Gus Sweetheart, I have to go to the ladies room and us adult ladies always like to take someone along with us."

Jennifer turned to Mel her blue eyes narrowed and her expression firm.

"Melanie Dear please walk with me."

She held out her hand and walked toward where Mel was seated. For a moment it appeared that Mel might refuse the invitation. Jennifer looked her square in the face and just slightly shook her head. The message was clear Jennifer had a message to deliver and would not be deterred.

Mel stood and Jennifer took her by the arm and walked towards the restrooms.

"I case you were wondering Mel, Gus rolled his eyes at his sister's refusal to eat healthy food. Gus is a guileless little boy; he actually did an eye roll but I can assure you that most of the adults were doing the same thing in their minds.

There is certainly a child in attendance that is in need of some strong parental attention but it is not Gus. Let me be frank and say that JR is a lovely little girl who is in danger of becoming a spoiled brat. Even Debbie who dotes on her is finding it difficult to make her behave."

Mel's posture stiffened and she would like to have pulled away from Jennifer but she fought that impulse.

"Jennifer I know you have decided to become this fairy tale grandmother figure but my children are none of your concern. You say that Gus is guileless but I say his father encourages his rude behavior. I feel strongly it is my duty to see that Gus does not turn into a mini Brian.

I take my role as a mother very seriously for both my children. Gus is NOT really your grandson, he is my son and I want to be sure he is raised correctly."

Jennifer laughed.

"I do admire you Melanie Dear. Always so sure of yourself but in reality there is nothing to back up your claims of devoted motherhood. You seem to think you operate in a vacuum. We are all aware of the many hours you are working. It is admirable for you to try and get on firm financial footing but it leaves little time to be this ideal mother figure you imagine."

Melanie sighed.

"This is the main reason I wanted to move to Canada so everyone wouldn't be in our business all the time."

"You share a son with Brian and Justin that makes your business their concern. You think nothing of pawning your children off on their fathers' at every opportunity but complain that people are interfering in your life.

Honestly I am amazed you have the gall to even mention your ill-fated trip to Canada. Once again a decision you made without proper thought or planning. My sons pulled you back from the brink of bankruptcy and homelessness."

Melanie sighed.

"I suppose I'll be hearing about that help until my dying day! It's not like it was difficult for them to do, they have plenty of money."

Jennifer's expression hardened, Melanie's first thought was that the other woman has become almost unrecognizable. Jennifer spoke in a whisper but her message was very clear.

"You ungrateful, self-righteous bitch. Let me cut through all the bullshit. Say nothing to Gus tonight, nothing! If Gus ever even intimates you are unkind or unfair to him I will encourage Brian and Justin to seek full custody. I don't think it will take much encouraging. Now don't bother telling me you are a lawyer and you won't let that happen.

My sons can afford lawyers just as good, probably better, than you. Who is going to testify about your parenting skills? No one I can think of. Brian and Justin had plenty of people vouch for them when they got custody of Peter and John.

Those boys have blossomed since they came to live with Brian and Justin. Peter is at the top of his class and John is fifth in his. No behavior issues at all. Vast improvements from their previous school year. That is clear proof of good parenting. Please don't ever forget that I'll be watching you."

With those parting word Jennifer walked back toward the table, leaving a stunned Melanie following behind her.

Jennifer bestowed kisses on the top of Gus & Kevin's heads.

"Sorry to be gone so long. It is so fascinating to hear Melanie's view of things. Really it's like reading a novel."

Justin turned his chuckle into a throat clearing. A confused Brian looked at him, not understanding what was funny. An amused Justin just said "country club" which meant nothing to Brian.

The food arrived, which captured everyone's attention. Brian leaned over to Justin.

"What does country club mean?"

Justin chuckled as he noted Melanie looking over at them.

"Country club manners. Mom is not happy with Mel, comparing their conversation to a novel."

Brian just looked at his partner.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Brian, what is a novel?"

Brian rolled his eyes. "A book."

"What kind of book?"

Brian was getting annoyed and just stared at Justin. The blond caught his mother's eye and smiled before answering.

"A novel is a work of fiction."

Brian burst out laughing which made everyone look his way. He just shrugged.

"Justin is a funny guy, just eat your food."

Jennifer winked at Brian which made him laugh harder. At the next table Melanie felt that Jennifer had been critical of her but, Like Brian, she didn't understand what Jennifer's comment really meant. Lindsay, familiar with "country club" double talk, was able to figure it out and looked annoyed.

Ted & Blake chose to ignore the situation and Debbie planned to talk with Jennifer when they got back to their room. Everyone enjoyed themselves at Brian & Justin's table. Gus & Kevin were overjoyed to have Grandmom Jen's attention.

At the other table Blake & Ted concentrated their attention on Nina. Debbie gave all her attention to JR while Lindsay & Melanie were mostly silent as they picked at their food.

Once everyone has finished their dessert, or in Brian's case part of Justin's dessert, it was time to head back to their accommodations. Brian asked John & Patrick to walk Jennifer & Debbie to their hotel.

Jennifer smiled at Brian.

"Brian you are such a gentleman and always so thoughtful toward me. I hope you know how much I appreciate you."

Jennifer looked into Brian's face and could easily read his unease.

"I suppose you would appreciate me more if I didn't say things like that to you. Sometimes I just can't help myself."

Brian surprised Jennifer, and himself more, by leaning down and giving her a kiss of the cheek.

"I appreciate you fine just as you are Mother Taylor."

He smirked as she rolled her eyes at "Mother Taylor". She took his hand and gave it a squeeze which Brian returned. Justin watched the interaction between his mother and his partner with a huge smile on his face.

Melanie and Lindsay gave some curt good byes before quickly leaving the restaurant with JR. Blake rolled his eyes at Justin while Ted just shrugged, as he signed the dinner bill, before they headed back to their room with Nina

When the ladies walked off with John & Patrick, Justin came up behind Brian and put his arms around him while he rested his head on Brian's back. Brian leaned back against his partner. Justin stretched to whisper in Brian's ear. "I love you Brian Kinney".

Brian smiled and turned so he as facing Justin. "Feeling is mutual Justin Taylor."

Gus laughed.

"Daddy can you and Papa wait to start kissing until we get back to our house?'

The look on Brian's face made Peter & Josh laugh. Joe & Kevin weren't completely sure about this interaction but they laughed as well.

Justin grabbed Gus's hand.

"Okay Little Man, let's head back."

Kevin grabbed Brian's hand and the four of them led the way with Peter, Josh & Joe following. When they got back to the villa, Gus & Kevin curled up in a chair to read a storybook. The other three boys started a card game. Brian & Justin went out on the deck to relax.

A short time after John & Patrick came home the nightly fireworks started at EPCOT and everyone came out on the deck to watch. Once the show was over Brian announced it was time for Gus & Kevin to get a bath.

A short time later Justin went to read them a bedtime story. He thought how cute they looked curled up in the bed together. Each boy clutching his favorite stuffed toy. After their long and exciting day they drifted off to sleep quickly.

Everyone was still out on the deck, Justin cautioned Peter & Josh to try and not wake the little guys when they went to bed. Brian and Justin said good night and went upstairs to their room.

Their clothes were quickly removed and they dove onto the bed. Brian worked his way down Justin's body. Starting with lip bruising kisses and ending with a spectacular blow job. Justin happily repaid his lover in kind. After sharing a shower they put on T shirts & boxers, unlocked the bedroom door and tired from their long day of travel they fell asleep.

Sometime in the middle of the night Brian was awakened but a small hand patting his arm and a whispered. "Daddy are you awake?"

Brian disengaged himself from Justin and sat up in bed. He saw Gus and Kevin standing beside the bed, clutching their stuffed bedtime buddies.

"What's wrong Sonny Boy?"

"There were funny noises outside and we got kind of scared." Gus punctuated this statement with a nod of his head towards Kevin.

Brian understood that it was Kevin who got frightened. Justin had propped himself up on one arm.

"Well strange places can be scary at first. You guys can just get in bed with us for the rest of the night."

Brian lifted both boys into bed and deposited them between him & Justin. Gus settled down next to his Daddy and a smiling Kevin cozied up next to Justin. All four occupants of the bed were back asleep quickly.

The next morning Peter was the first to wake up. He was surprised to look over and see the other bed empty. He got out of bed and first checked the bathroom which was also empty. Next he went out to the great room but again no Gus or Kevin.

Now feeling slightly panicked Peter went in to the other bedroom. He shook his brother and when John opened his eyes he told him that Gus & Kevin were not in bed and not in the living room. Hearing that news Patrick jumped out of bed.

"Where could they be? We have to find them!"

That woke Joe who asked what was going on. All four boys went out and searched the bedroom, waking Josh in the process, even looking under the beds. They moved out into the main living area and again no little boys were found. John pointed out that the front door was locked with the security bolt still in place. They boys couldn't have gotten out that way.

That left the sliders to the deck which they discovered were not locked. A discussion about whether they had locked them the night before lead to no firm conclusion. They were all out on the deck and wondered if Gus & Kevin could have climbed over the railing. Peter suddenly remembered that they were told there were alligators in the lagoon the deck overlooked.

As soon as he soon as he had that thought Peter decided it was time to wake the uncle and ran upstairs. He started with a gentle knock on the door and a few minutes later Brian opened the bedroom door. He held a finger against his lips and whispered.

"What's up?"

"We can't find Gus and Kevin. When I woke up their bed was empty. We searched all over downstairs but they aren't anywhere."

Peter was surprised when Brian smiled since he was expecting panic. Brian opened the door wider and pointed to the bed. Peter saw Justin, Gus & Kevin curled up and still asleep. Brian came out of the bedroom and shut the door. He slung his arm around Peter's shoulders and they went downstairs. At the bottom stood four concerned looking boys. Brian chuckled.

"There was no escape. The little guys got nervous in a strange place and came upstairs to get in bed with Justin and me. Let's order breakfast before we wake them up."

Patrick & Josh were shocked by the prices on the room service menu. Patrick pointed them out to John, who shrugged.

"Uncle Brian doesn't care. We just need to be sure to order enough food. Uncle Justin gets cranky if he's hungry."

When John called the order in, he was asked if he was sure they wanted all that food. He assured them he did but they insisted in talking to Mr Kinney.

A laughing Brian told them to put a rush on breakfast and whenever anyone called from this villa they were to fill the order.

Brian made a pot of coffee and just when it was done a knock on the door announced Grandmom Jen's arrival. She gratefully accepted a cup of coffee and when Brian asked where Debbie was Jennifer grimaced and said she was having breakfast with the "munchers".

Brian and the boys laughed hysterically which brought Justin and the little boys down the stairs. Justin came over to Brian to get his good morning kiss.

"What's so funny?"

Brian glanced down at Gus & Kevin.

"I'll tell you later Sunshine."

Gus turned to Kevin. "That means it is some kissy thing that they are laughing at."

That remark made everyone including Jennifer laugh harder. Gus just shook his head and went to the door to open it when room service knocked.

When all the breakfast food was consumed everyone went to their rooms to dress. Grandmom Jen went with Gus & Kevin to help. As soon as the Master Bedroom door closed Justin asked Brian what they were all laughing about. When Brian told him Justin quickly sat on the bed.

"My mother said that?"

Brian nodded his head and Justin laughed until he cried.

When they were all assembled there was a knock on the door and Brian sprung his surprise. He hired 3 VIP tour guides to help with their Disney adventure. John & Patrick with their guide were heading to EPCOT. Peter, Josh & Joe were anxious to see MGM Disney and their guide would be a fourth when they rode amusements.

Brian & Justin were taking Gus & Kevin to Animal Kingdom for the first day. The little boys were somewhat disappointed when Grandmom Jen asked John & Patrick if she could hang out with them at EPCOT. She reminded them that they next day she was taking them to breakfast with Disney characters and would tour the Magic Kingdom with them.

John & Patrick were actually pretty pleased that they got custody of Grandmom Jen for the day. Everyone was excited about their adventures. Gus & Kevin had on their Mickey Mouse hats with their names. Justin had on a T shirt with Donald Duck on the front. Brian just shook his head and told them they all looked very Disney.

Everyone left after Justin made sure they all had their phone and they all had sunscreen which they all promised to reapply frequently. He wrote both his & Brian's cell phone numbers on some paper and pinned those notes in Gus & Kevin's pockets in case they got separated.

Brian's contribution was to stand by the door and give all the older boys $100 dollars. Joe was quick to say Brian didn't need to give him money but Brian told him to just be quiet and take the cash. Peter chimed in to say there was no use trying to argue with Uncle Brian once he made up his mind.

Jennifer tried telling Brian she would take care of whatever John & Patrick needed but he pushed $100 dollars into her hand as well. His instruction to be quiet and take the money just made her laugh but she took the money.

Their guide led the way to the transportation center where they got a bus to the Animal Kingdom. Gus & Kevin were excited about everything, even the bus ride. From his seat behind the boys Brian just looked down at them and smiled. Justin took his partners hand and give it a gently squeeze which made Brian turn to him and whisper.

"How can anyone be so happy about being on a bus?"

Justin looked down at the boys looking out the window and pointing out things to each other.

"They are making memories that will last a lifetime."

Brian nodded and settled back in his seat with his arm around Justin's shoulders.

When they arrived at the park, their guide suggested they do a safari before the heat of the day made the animals lethargic. Off they went for their first adventure of the day. Gus & Kevin were mute with excitement at seeing wild animals wandering around freely. They pointed and occasionally squealed with delight. Brian took dozens of photos and Justin beamed with happiness.

After that the guide mentioned there was a Wildlife Express train they could ride. Knowing Gus's love of trains Brian said that had to be their next stop. The boys wound up settling themselves on Brian & Justin's lap for the train ride. Gus & Kevin competed in seeing new animals and pointing them out.

Justin decided the boys could use some time out of the sun & heat so their guide suggested the "Lion King" show. Justin took advantage of time before the next show to reapply sunscreen on everyone. Brian bought bottles of water and they headed into the show.

During a couple of the moderately scary scenes Kevin grasped Justin's hand. Justin bent down and reminded Kevin that it was all just make believe. Privately he thought that Roxanne would kill them if Kevin wound up with nightmares from this trip. Overall the show was a success and afterwards they headed for Dinoland. Games were played, Gus & Kevin rode a couple rides. Then it was time for lunch at Restaurantosaurus. Brian and their guide went to purchase the food while Justin got the boys settled at an inside table. During lunch where Gus & Kevin relived every moment of the day so far; Justin observed them and knew they were close to crashing. He also kept an eye on Brian and could sense that his partner was close to overload on family fun.

When they were all finished lunch Justin suggested they all go on the Kali River Rapids before heading back to their Villa. Gus & Kevin pouted a little about returning to the Villa until Bran reminded them that they could go swimming when they got back.

They emerged for the rapids ride completely soaked and laughing hard. Their VIP guide got them back to the bus stop and left with a generous tip and a big smile. After a lot of walking and excitement in the sun and the heat Gus & Kevin faded fast on the bus ride back. By the time they walked back to the villa neither boy had any objection to lying down for a while before they to the pool.

Brian and Justin settled into the sectional in the great room. Justin leaned against Brian who put his arm around him and pilled him close. Justin smiled.

"So you survived your first day at Disney. I am very impressed by you, no meltdowns at all."

Brian smirked.

"If one more person tells me to have a magical day I won't be responsible for my actions. There may be bloodshed."

Justin laughed.

"That really does get to be annoying. Gus and Kevin had so much fun. That was pretty amazing to see, they were two happy little guys today!"

Brian nodded and was quiet for a moment.

"That really makes it all worthwhile. It was kind of a magical day for Sonny Boy and Kevin is such a happy kid. They were excited by everything we saw and did. Makes the heat and the crowds and all the kitsch seem worthwhile."

Justin nodded and squirmed against Brian's side who turned and gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

"This is pretty nice too Sunshine, relaxing with you in air-conditioned comfort."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Taylor-Kinneys Do Disney**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad" & "Holiday Happenings". You don't have to read those stories first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews.

I don't own the original QAF characters just the situations I create. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Chapter 3**

Jennifer enjoyed her day with John & Patrick. Together with their guide they spent the morning exploring EPCOT. Jennifer suggested lunch at the English Pub. John looked around the pub with interest.

"I wonder if a real English Pub looks like this place."

Jennifer smiled.

"The London pubs that I have spent time in seemed a lot older and much darker than this one."

Both Patrick & John looked over at Jennifer. John asked the question that both boy had.

"You've been to England Grandmom Jen and you went to pubs?"

Jennifer's smile got larger.

"Yes boys I have been to England a couple time. I really enjoyed London, so much to see there. I have been to several pubs over the years and have even gone to bars here in the states. I hope that doesn't shatter some image you have of me sitting in a rocking chair and knitting in my spare time."

Both boys assured her that wasn't the image they had of her, they were just surprised she had been to England.

"I've been to Europe several times. The first time was when my parents took me to France when I graduated from High School. Mother had a friend who lived there, so we spent some time in Paris and some time at Mother's friend's Chateau. It was a marvelous trip.

If you boys graduate with honors, I will take you to England as your graduation present. I'd love the chance to experience London through your eyes."

John & Patrick were amazed by her offer and the rest of lunch was spent talking about what the boys would like to see in England if they really got to go there.

After lunch Jennifer insisted they go to Space Mountain.

Back at the villa, Brian & Justin were still relaxing together when they saw Kevin come out of the bedroom, dragging his stuffed bedtime buddy with him. Kevin had a serious case of bed head.

Justin looked over with a smile. "What's up Buddy?"

"Gus is still asleep."

Justin nodded. "Well come on over here and hang out with us for a while. I'm sure Gus will wake up soon."

Kevin ran over and climbed up on the couch. He snuggled against Justin's side. Justin put his arm around the little boy. Kevin looked up at Justin with a serious expression on his face.

"Uncle Justin, can we call my mommy?"

Justin tried not to let his concern show on his face. "Is something wrong Kevin?"

Kevin smiled.

"No Uncle Justin, today was awesome. I think my Mommy will really miss me. I never did sleepovers except at your house and Grandmom Jen's. Mommy is used to me being around all the time. She cried at the airport so I want to call so she won't miss me too much. Can we do that?"

Justin gave Kevin a quick hug. "Sure we can call your Mommy."

Justin reached for his phone on the table. He glanced at Brian who smirked at him. Justin found Roxanne in his contacts and called. She answered quickly in full panic mode asking what was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong. There is someone here who wants to talk to you and make sure you aren't missing him too much."

Justin handed the phone to Kevin.

"Hi Mommy, I love you."

"Yes I am having lots of fun. Today we saw lots of animals and rode on a train. It is hot like summer here. Gus said that is because we are in a place called Florida. It is far from Pittsburgh and is closer to something call the equator. That is why it is hot here, the closer you are to that thing, the hotter it is."

Brian looked at his partner with a grin on his face. He had heard this same information delivered in one of Justin's trademark PSA to Gus the week before they left on this trip. Justin just shrugged.

"Yes Mommy, Uncle Justin made sure we all had sunblock, even Uncle Brian, and I wore my hat. Once Gus wakes up Uncle Justin is taking us to the pool. Tomorrow Grandmom Jen is taking us to breakfast with Disney characters."

Both Justin & Brian were amused by the reverent tone Kevin used when he said "Grandmom Jen".

Gus appeared from the bedroom, already wearing his bathing suit. That brought Kevin's call to a quick conclusion.

"OK bye Mommy. Gus is ready to go to the pool. I hope you don't miss me too much. I'm too busy to miss you."

Kevin handed the phone to Justin who said good bye to a partially amused, partially insulted Roxanne. Brian went to the bedroom with Kevin to help him get changed. Justin gave Gus a fresh coating of sunblock before he went upstairs to put on his bathing suit.

Meanwhile Jennifer, John, Patrick and their guide enjoyed screaming their way thru Space Mountain, moved on to the Big Thunder runaway train. They finished their day of Disney with a ride on the log flume before starting back to the Villa.

On their way back Jennifer got a call from Debbie.

"HI Jen. I'm not sure about your plans for dinner but I'm going to eat with the girls and JR. Ted & Blake are tired out from their day so they're having room service. We'd love for you to join us."

Jennifer was not at all sure that Lindsay & Melanie would "love" for her to have dinner with them. She was very sure she had no intention of eating with them.

"Thanks Deb but I'm on the way back to Justin & Brian's with Patrick and John. I think I'll just hang out with the guys."

"Do you know their dinner plans?"

Jennifer chuckled.

"No but when Justin is involved and there are a bunch of teen and almost teen boys, I am sure there are dinner plans! Don't worry about me, just enjoy your time with your granddaughter."

There was a pause before Debbie sprung her next question.

"About JR, since we are taking her to breakfast tomorrow I thought maybe she could stay in our room tonight."

"That makes sense. I'll call the hotel and have them put a cot in our room for JR. I'll see you later in the room."

Jennifer called the hotel and requested the cot before telling John & Patrick about Debbie's call which had them both rolling their eyes. As they walked past the pool on their way to the villa they spotted Justin & Brian with Gus & Kevin. John & Patrick went back to the villa to change into swimsuits while Jennifer went into the pool area.

Gus & Kevin scrambled out of the pool when they saw Grandmom Jen and ran over to give her wet hugs. A short time later John & Patrick appeared with Peter, Josh & Joe who arrived at the Villa about the same time.

The older boys played with Gus & Kevin while Brian sat on the edge of the pool supervising their activity. Justin came over and sat beside his mother. She brought him up to date on her call with Debbie and Justin let her know they had dinner reservations at a restaurant in Downtown Disney.

Justin had a grin on his face when he told his mother it was OK if she wanted to go to have dinner with Debbie and the girls instead of going with them. Jennifer gave Justin a disgusted look which made him laugh out loud.

Grandmom left the pool first with Gus & Kevin to get them ready for dinner. Next Brian went back with John & Patrick and finally Justin and the three middle boys went back to the villa. Amazingly they all got ready on time and were at the restaurant for their reservation.

After dinner Patrick & John walked Grandmom Jen back to her hotel. When she got back to her room Debbie & JR were already there and in the midst of a discussion about the sleeping arrangements.

JR was unhappy about sleeping on the cot. She wanted to sleep in one of the regular beds. Debbie was doing her best to make her granddaughter happy.

"Honey this cot is perfectly comfortable. You can sleep in bed with me if you'd rather do that."

Jennifer said hello, got a reply from Debbie and nod from JR. Jennifer smiled at JR.

"Well JR those sound like two good option to me. It's about time for you to try and go to sleep so we can get up on time to be at breakfast with the Disney characters."

"I want to sleep in the big bed alone. That is where I sleep in my mommies' room."

Jennifer smiled and sat on her bed to bring herself closer to JR's height.

"Well in this room your Grandmom and I are sleeping in the big beds. We had the hotel bring this nice bed just for you."

"Grandmom can sleep in that bed and I'll sleep in the big bed."

Debbie was anxious to resolve the bed issue.

"I guess I'd be alright on the cot for one night."

JR smiled, happy to have gotten her way. She hadn't counted on Jennifer who was not at all happy with willful little girls.

"No Debbie! You are sleeping in your bed. JR dear, you have two choices. Get into that bed now or I'll call your mothers and have one of them come get you. Of course if you sleep in their room, you don't get to go to breakfast. It's your choice to make."

JR was still not willing to admit defeat.

"You are not the boss of me. Grandmom said she will sleep in the little bed and I will sleep in the big bed."

Debbie, who would never have tolerated this behavior from a young Michael, started to intervene but Jennifer was determined not to give into the little tyrant.

"Well Miss JR, I AM the boss of this room. You and your Grandmother are my guests. I am also the boss of who goes to breakfast tomorrow since I purchased those tickets.

So your choices are get into that cot or I will call for your mothers to come get you. You have two minutes to decide."

The little girl continued to stare at Jennifer with a pout on her face. Jennifer made a point of concentrating on her watch and ignoring the stare. When the two minutes were up she picked up the phone and turned to Debbie.

"Deb, what is Mel & Lindsay's room number?"

Before her friend could answer JR quickly got into the cot and turned to face the wall. Debbie rolled her eyes before going over to tuck in her granddaughter and give her a kiss good night.

Back at Brian & Justin's villa everyone was sitting out on the deck so they could see the nightly fireworks. Justin & Joe played "Go Fish" with Gus & Kevin. The other four boys played rummy and Brian was happy to just relax on a lounge.

John & Patrick volunteered to get Gus & Kevin up and dressed the next morning before delivering them to Grandmom Jen at the castle in time for breakfast. That way the Uncles could "sleep in". Brian was happy to accept the offer before Justin could raise any objection.

Gus & Kevin managed to stay awake for the fireworks but their eyelids were drooping. Brain took them in for a bath. When Justin came to read them a story both boys were almost asleep. Brian & Justin gave the boys kisses good night and told them they would meet up with them after breakfast the next day.

When Brian and Justin emerged from the bedroom they found Peter, Josh & Joe sprawled around the great room reading. Patrick & John were still out of the deck. Brian gave a huge, dramatic yawn before announcing he was heading up to bed.

Justin chuckled and shook his head. "Very subtle."

Brian smirked and swatted the blond's ass before starting up the stairs. Justin went out on the deck to make sure John & Patrick had a good handle on getting the little guy ready for their day at Disney. When he came back into the great room he said good night to the three readers.

When Justin got upstairs he locked the bedroom door. He heard the sound of the shower and dropped his clothes on the floor as he walked to the bathroom. Justin opened the shower door and was pulled inside by Brian, who grabbed his Sunshine in a tight embrace and delivered a passionate kiss.

Justin thought he might pass out from lack of oxygen when Brian broke off the kiss. Justin leaned back against the tile wall and Brian started to kiss his way down the front of his partner. He was delighted, as always, by the feel of Justin's soft smooth skin against his lips.

Brian placed his mouth over Justin's already stiffening cock while working his hand between Justin's ass cheeks and playing with his hole. Justin moaned and wound his hands into Brian's hair and thrusting his hips forward. It didn't take long for Justin to cum and after he felt he could move; their positions were reversed and Brian found himself the recipient of a toe curling blow job.

The finished up in the shower by washing each other and moved onto the bedroom. After their time together in the bedroom it was time for another quick shower before they settled into bed to sleep. Justin draped himself over Brian and quickly fell asleep with Brian's arms around him.

Just before Brian fell asleep he looked at Justin's face, so peaceful & beautiful in sleep, and whispered.

"I love you so much Sunshine, sometimes I wonder how I existed without you."

Brian thought he saw the corners of Justin's mouth turn up in a slight smile but the blond's deep easy breathing assured him that Justin was asleep. Brian did find himself falling asleep with a smile on his face.

The next morning Kevin & Gus thought it was a fun adventure for John & Patrick to wake them up and get them dressed for the day. Gus, in particular, was delighted to have the older boys' full attention. Kevin was more used to Patrick taking charge of him but he found Gus's enthusiasm contagious.

Gus & Kevin got piggyback rides for part of the trip to Cinderella's castle. They were the first to arrive but were met shortly by Jennifer, Debbie & JR, next to arrive was Ted, Blake & Nina. The girls were wearing their Christmas princess dresses. John & Patrick left to find a place to have breakfast and meet up with their guide.

The breakfast attendees were all very excited and everyone's expectations were actually met. The princess dresses were a big hit with other people attending the breakfast as well as the Disney characters. Nine & JR were thrilled to be the center of attention and many photos were taken. Jennifer & Debbie were amused by the huge smile that never left Ted's face as he watched Nina. Most of the time Ted had his arm around Blake's shoulders. Blake had a look of complete happiness on his face.

After breakfast Ted & Blake took Nina back to the room to change her cloths before enjoying other Disney attractions. Debbie took JR back to Mel & Lindsay for the same purpose.

Jennifer came out of the castle holding Gus & Kevin by their hands. They spotted Brian & Justin sitting on a bench waiting for them. The look of contentment on both men's faces told Jenifer that they had made good use of their time alone.

Kevin & Gus were anxious to relate everything that happened at breakfast and those stories filled the time until their guide met up with them. Together they headed to the children's rides in the Magic Kingdom. Roxanne had warned Justin that Kevin was nervous about amusement park rides so she wasn't sure if he would actually want to go on any rides.

Roxanne had not counted on Gus's influence. If Gus said something was a good idea or would be a fun thing to do than Kevin was happy to go along.

The boys had already enjoyed two rides and were in line for a third when Brian decided they should buy some water. He & Jennifer went looking for a nearby store and their guide was checking on the wait time for "It's a small world" leaving Justin to watch the boys in line.

There were two boys behind Gus & Kevin in line. One was slightly older and Justin surmised they were brothers. The older boy said something and Gus turned to answer. Justin could tell by Gus's expression that he was not happy with what the boy had said.

The next thing Justin saw was the boy shove Gus who stumbled back against the railing of the waiting area. Justin was off at a run to where the boys were standing. A few moments later, Brian turned back to where his partner has been standing and couldn't figure out where Justin had gone.

Justin was by Gus's side in seconds, once he was sure Gus wasn't he turned to the boy who had shoved Gus.

"Why did you shove my son?"

The boy shrugged. "He mouthed off to me."

Justin turned to Gus. "Buddy what happened?"

One of the ride attendants arrived at the scene about that time.

"Excuse me Sir. I can handle this situation."

Justin turned to him.

"I'm just trying to find out what happened and why this boy put his hands on my son."

Gus took his Papa's hand.

"That boy said a mean thing and called Kevin a bad word. I told him that it wasn't nice to say things like that and he pushed me."

Justin was livid but before he could turn to the boy who shoved Gus, the ride attendant tried to get the situation under control.

"Sir, I heard the whole thing. Please let me handle this incident."

By now Brian & Jennifer had joined Justin.

The attendant turned to the boy who shoved Gus.

"I heard what you said and saw you push this boy. That is against the line rules. They are posted at the beginning of the line. You cannot try and skip ahead in line and you cannot touch anyone else in line.

You are going to have to get out of the line. You are not permitted to get back in line for at least an hour."

A woman now joined the group.

"These are my sons. They have been waiting in line, so you need to let them get on this ride or I am going right to the office to complain."

"Ma'am as I just explained to your sons they broke the line waiting rules so they have to get out of line."

Justin still wanted to hear from Gus.

"Gus what happened?"

Gus frowned.

"This boy said he and his brother were going ahead of us when we got to the end of the line. He said a mean word about Kevin."

A woman standing nearby with his daughter tapped Justin on the arm.

"Why don't we let this line start moving? I'll tell you what was said."

The boy who had shoved Gus and his brother got out of line and walked away with their still complaining mother.

Once they were away from the children the woman turned to Justin, Brain & Jennifer.

"That boy said he and his brother wanted to be in the first car of this ride. He said to your son that "if you and your retard friend get in our way, you'll be sorry". Your son told him that everyone had to obey the rules and he shouldn't say that mean word.

Next thing I knew that bigger boy had shoved your son. I was just about to say something to the attendant when you appeared. Your son is a very nice boy. I hope this doesn't ruin their time here."

Justin thanked the woman and said they would make sure Gus & Kevin had a good time.

The mother and her two sons were standing nearby. The mother was loudly complaining into her phone while glaring at Justin, Brian and Jennifer. They heard her say, "I'd be ashamed if one of my sons could only get a retard as a friend".

Before an outraged Brian or Justin could say a word, Jennifer walked right up the woman.

"My grandson is a great boy with lots of friends. His friend, Kevin, is a sweet boy, full of love, who would never deliberately hurt anyone's feelings. Unfortunately, through no fault of his own, he is forced to cope with a medical condition every day of his life. He is a wonderful little boy, who we are proud to include as a member of our family!

I would feel deeply ashamed if a member of my family ever said unkind things to a little boy to deliberately hurt his feelings. If that member of my family was also a bully who physically assaulted smaller children. I would feel ashamed of myself for failing to instill common courtesy and compassion for others to that family member.

You, Madame, should thanks your lucky stars that neither you nor your sons have to deal with the issues that Kevin has to deal with. I suggest you and your offspring move along as I can assure you we have no interest in hearing what you have to say."

Brian and Justin were standing behind Jennifer and the expression on Brian's face was enough for the woman to act on Jennifer's suggestion and move away.

Jennifer turned with a smile for her "boys" and murmured. "Ignorant bitch."

Brian burst out laughing as all three of them turned their attention to waving at Gus & Kevin who had just gotten in the front car of the ride. Their guide returned with the info about the ride wait time.

When the boys, with ear to ear smiles, got off the ride and joined them Brian stooped down to their level.

"Are you guys okay?"

Gus nodded and Kevin spoke up.

"I was a little scared when that big boy pushed Gus but Gus told me that his Daddy and Papa would never let anything bad happen. As soon as he said that, Uncle Justin showed up. He looked so mean, I never saw him look like that before. He must have really scared that other boy."

Brian pulled both boys into a hug and gave them kisses on the top of their heads.

"You guys are going to have lots of fun today. We'll all just forget about that mean boy."

The adults were all pleased that the boys seemed happy. Jennifer brought their guide up to date on what happened while he was gone.

After more rides for the boys, the last being "it's a small world", which Brian refused to go on, they met up with the middle group of boys for lunch. Justin annoyed Brian by humming the "small world" as they walked to lunch. A couple more hours at the park and Gus & Kevin were ready to head back for a "quick rest" and pool time.

Kevin was anxious to buy T shirts for his parents so Jennifer took the two boys to a gift shop to help make the selections. Brian & Justin settled on a bench to wait for the shoppers.

Blake called Justin's cell to invite them for dinner as his & Ted's guests. Blake let him know that Mel, Linds & JR were attending. Brian groaned as Justin accepted the invitation.

"Sunshine why in the world did you agree to that dinner invite."

Justin snuggled next to Brian.

"We can make nice for one more meal. I'm sure Gus will be happy to see his Moms."

Brian rolled his eyes but said nothing. When Jennifer returned and heard the dinner plans she turned to Brian with raised eyebrows but mindful of little ears she diplomatically said it would be nice to have another group dinner with everyone. Jennifer decided to go back to her room and said she would see everyone at dinner.

Gus & Kevin took a nap and afterwards Justin took them for some pool time. Brian took some time to check his emails and the older boys were continuing their Disney adventure and planned to meet up with them at dinner.

Ted made 6:30 reservation at a restaurant in the Dolphin Hotel. Afterwards everyone planned to walk to Epcot to see the nightly fireworks & laser show.

When Brian & Justin arrived at the Dolphin with the little boys, Jennifer, Debbie and the other five boys were waiting nearby. They went in together and discovered that Ted had actually arranged for a private room at the restaurant.

Ted, Blake & Nina were waiting for them. While they were saying hello and chatting a waiter came to take drink orders. Gus & Kevin tried to claim the seats by Grandmom Jen but she told them she needed to spend some time with Peter & Josh. Joe sat next to Peter and Debbie took the chair next to him. Gus & Kevin settled for sitting between Brian & Justin.

Ted & Blake had Nina between them and the seats opposite Brian & Gus were left for Mel, Lindsay & JR, that way they could interact with Gus. The girls were about 15 minutes late arriving and everyone was ready to order when they got there.

There was, as usual, some discussion with JR about what she wanted to eat. Once the orders were taken Lindsay asked Gus what fun things he had done. That opened the flood gates and Gus launched on his monolog on all the things they had done.

Not for the first time Brian wondered how he had gotten both a son and a partner who were such chatterboxes. He often told Justin that it was his fault that Gus talked so much. Justin's pat answer was that Brian talked so little that it was up to him & Gus to fill the silence.

When Gus's salad arrived his attention turned to his food. Once again Brian wondered how his son could resemble Justin so much in his consumption of food. He cut up Gus's salad and Justin cut up Kevin's. JR didn't want any appetizer so Debbie asked her granddaughter if she was having fun at Disney.

JR nodded. "Yes except for having to sleep in your room last night I have had lots of fun."

Debbie had no response to that but Jennifer chuckled before replying.

"Well luckily there is no chance that will ever happen again."

Mel & Lindsay looked embarrassed but didn't say anything. Blake started to talk about how much fun the girls had wearing their princess dressed to the Disney character breakfast. Nina chimed in with how much she loved her dress & matching doll and thanked Uncle Brian & Uncle Justin for her "favorite Christmas present".

Justin told her how happy he & Brian were that she liked the dress & doll so much. Brian winked at Nina which made her giggle and hide her face in Ted's side.

When the food arrived JR was not happy with what she had ordered. Mel started to cut up the chicken fingers for JR but was told she wasn't doing it right.

Kevin turned to Gus and said.

"I would be in trouble if I ever talked to my Mommy or Daddy like your sister talks to your Moms. She seems kind of naughty."

Gus just shrugged, he considered his sister to just be annoying. Mel flushed with annoyance and looked like she might say something until she spotted two sets of blue eyes focused on her from the other side of the table. She had no doubt that Jennifer & Justin were ready to jump all over her if she said anything to Kevin.

Lindsay smiled and said there was no doubting that JR took after her Mama. The resulting laughter defused the situation.

Dinner passed pleasantly. When the check arrived Brian, Jennifer & Debbie all offered to contribute but Ted was firm that it was his & Blake's treat. Everyone started outside on their way to Epcot. Gus & Kevin reclaimed Grandmom Jen and were holding her hands.

Mel hung back and turned to Brian & Justin.

"I would have thought that one of you would have said something to that little boy when he criticized JR."

Brian put his hand on Justin's shoulder to signal he would handle this situation. He just started at Mel for a couple moments.

"First, I would like to point out that his name is Kevin and you have met him enough times that you should know his name. Second, if we took a poll at that table, Kevin expressed the majority opinion. You can't deny that JR can be a handful."

Mel wasn't ready to admit defeat.

"You think Gus is an angel but I can assure he isn't. He can be just as hard to handle as his sister."

Brian shook his head.

"Mel, you are living in a dream world. Gus is no angel but he is no way as difficult as JR. If you find him too much to handle Justin and I would be happy to have him live with us fulltime."

Mel was startled.

"No way that will ever happen."

Brian & Justin just walked away and joined the rest of their group, leaving Mel standing alone.

The Disney show which included fire coming out of the water, music, fireworks & lasers blew them all away. The youngest kids stood with their mouths hanging open, hardly believing what they were seeing.

Justin had been afraid that Gus & Kevin wouldn't stay awake for the show but they were mesmerized and wide awake. Lindsay asked Gus if would like to come back and spend the night with them. Once again he looked confused and said no he was staying with Daddy & Papa and he didn't want to leave his friend Kevin.

Kevin & John gave the now drooping Gus & Kevin piggy back rides part way back to the villa. That night everyone was in bed and asleep early after their busy days.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Taylor-Kinneys Do Disney**

This story is a sequel to "Sickness & Health, Good Times & Bad" & "Holiday Happenings". You don't have to read those stories first but this story will make more sense if you do.

Brian and Justin are established partners, sharing custody of Gus and raising Brian's nephews.

I don't own the original QAF characters just the situations I create. No copyright infringement intended.

 **Chapter 4**

The next morning Brian and Justin were up early and ordered breakfast to be delivered. While the boys devoured breakfast Brian & Justin relaxed on the deck. Brian was getting a bit fed up with Disney & "magical" days and kept Justin laughing at his caustic commentary regarding their trip. Justin thought that it was probably a good thing that today was their last day in Florida.

Brian went inside to refill their coffee cups. Peter was outside & beside Justin so quickly, he must have been watching & waiting to get Uncle Justin alone.

Justin looked at Peter and smiled, he was very aware that Peter preferred to deal with him. He loved his Uncle Brian but was still a little wary about interacting with him.

"Uncle Justin can I ask you something?"

"Sure Buddy, what's up?"

"Well… Josh, Joe and I have been talking. Do you think it would be okay for Joe to sit with us on the flight home?"

Justin shrugged. "If you guys don't mind three in the row it's fine. Joe does have to ask Debbie and let her know he won't be sitting with her."

Peter nodded.

"Debbie and Grandmom Jen sat together so Joe didn't really sit with her, he was in another row."

Brian came out on the deck holding two mugs of coffee. He handed one to Justin before resuming his seat on the chair next to him.

"So Peter, what were you afraid to talk about in front of me?"

Justin laughed and Peter blushed with embarrassment.

"I wanted to know if it was okay for Joe to set with Josh and me on the flight home."

Brian looked confused.

"And why do think I would care about that?"

Peter looked to Justin for some support but he was still chuckling and provided no help.

"Well I didn't think you'd care but I just wanted to check with Uncle Justin."

Brian shrugged.

"The only seats I care about are mine and making sure Justin's seat is next to mine."

Peter just rolled his eyes and walked back into the house. Brian sat in his chair and took a sip of coffee. An amused Justin put his hand on Brian's arm.

"I don't think Peter has as much Kinney genes as you and John."

Brian smirked.

"He has the part of the gene pool that makes him want to spend time with a certain Taylor man."

Both men laughed as they enjoyed relaxing together. A short time later they got ready for another day at the Magic Kingdom with Gus & Kevin. Today they would visit Adventureland in the Magic Kingdom.

Grandmom Jen offered to accompany Peter, Josh & Joe and was thrilled when the boys were actually genuinely pleased by the offer. The four of them headed off to meet up with their VIP guide. John & Patrick left for their own adventure a short time later.

Finally Justin had anointed everyone with sun block and made sure that Gus & Kevin were wearing hats. They left for the Magic Kingdom and their first stop of the day at the Swiss Family Robinson tree house. Brian tried to skip out of the tree house tour but Justin took Kevin's hand and told Gus to "hold Daddy's hand so we don't get separated. Justin ignored the annoyed look Brian sent his way.

A short time later as an excited Gus pulled his father along, often turning to his Papa & Kevin to announce how "awesome" something was. Amused by his son's excitement Brian turned to Justin and smiled. He was rewarded by an answering Sunshine smile.

Next was a short walk to the Jungle Cruise. Brian thought it was over the top, cutesy magical but the boys were enthralled. Justin was amused by the disgruntled look on Brian's face and his non-committal grunted answers to Gus's comments about "how cool" this ride was.

The magical Tiki Room was just across from the cruise ride exit. Justin was shocked when Brian laughed out loud at the antics of the mechanical tiki birds. When they exited Justin led the way to Liberty Square and the Hall of the Presidents. Along the way Gus & Kevin posed for a photo with Aladdin.

They actually met up with Jennifer and the three middle boys at the Hall of Presidents, which thrilled Gus & Kevin. Afterwards Justin suggested lunch at the Crystal Palace which made Brian smirk but was a popular suggestion with all the boys.

Their guides decided to take a break while everyone else had lunch. They arranged to meet up later with Brian & Justin at the Pirates of the Caribbean. Jennifer and the other boys arranged to meet their guide in Tomorrowland.

Dark clouds were starting to quickly move in and the first clap of thunder sounded as they entered the restaurant. The found two empty tables next to each other. Justin & Jennifer took orders for lunch and went up to the counter while Brian stayed with the boys.

A flash of lightning and a building rattling clap of thunder and a terrified Kevin was in Brian's lap. A startled Brian did recover enough to put his arms around Kevin. Gus came over to offer his friend some comfort but Kevin remained wide eyed with terror.

The restaurant rapidly filled with people as the torrential rain started outside. Jennifer & Justin made their way back with the food. Justin gently rubbed Kevin's back as Brian gave him a helpless look.

Justin squatted down to be eye level with Kevin.

"Buddy, I know the storm seems frightening but they have storms like this all the time in Florida. Disney has lots of things called lightning rods installed here. Those rods are all way up high. They attract the lightning and carry the electricity down into the ground. That protects everything lower than the rods from getting struck.

We are all safe here in this building, I promise."

Kevin looked into Justin's face. Gus, standing next to Justin, smiled at his friend.

"Papa is really smart, even Daddy always says he is smart. He knows what he is talking about."

Kevin looked a little less scared and did agree to move off Uncle Brian's lap to eat his lunch. He happily settled into a seat between Grandmom Jen & Gus. Uncle Justin sat across the table and Kevin felt reassured by Uncle Justin's smile and the proximity of Grandmom Jen even as the storm raged outside.

Luckily the storm passed as quickly as it begun. Jennifer, Peter, Josh & Joe continued on their adventures. Brian & Justin with Gus & Kevin met their guide at the Pirates of the Caribbean just a little later than the original plan.

Melanie, Lindsay, JR & Debbie were able to make it back to their hotel before the storm. They waited it out in the windowless hallway outside their room which kept JR from freaking out. Once the storm passed they headed out to the pool. JR and her mommies spent time playing the pool until JR was ready for a nap.

Lindsay took JR up to their room while Melanie settled on a lounger next to Debbie. Debbie stretched with a smile on her face.

"This has been a great getaway. I hate to think of going back home tomorrow."

Melanie grunted.

"I'll be glad to get on the plane. I hate being here with everyone judging me. Brian playing Mr Magnanimous is working my last nerve. He just loves showing off how much money he has. Well it bought him the twink he always wanted. Jennifer playing as lady bountiful with all those boys sucking up to her, is just a little hard to take. She doesn't miss a chance to criticize JR since she isn't part of that little fan club."

A shocked Debbie sat up in her lounger and looked over at Melanie.

"Wow Honey. You are carrying around a lot of baggage. Brian has spent a lot of money on this trip but I haven't seen him talking about it. Actually, if you want my opinion, you could've offered to kick in for dinner the other night."

"Yeah that's just what I wanted to do when Grandmom Jen let me know how inadequate a parents she considers me to be. That's a little hard to take from a woman who let her husband throw their teenage son out of his home because he was gay.

That teenage son, that I always tried to support, has recently forgotten all that support. Now that he has Brian's financial backing he expects everyone to just bow down to his wishes."

Debbie continued to just look at Melanie who has also sat up and was looking flushed.

"Mel, you need to calm yourself down. I'm worried about you."

"Well you are the only fucking person who is worried about me. Everyone else just wants to judge and second guess every decision I make about my own kids."

"I think you are overreacting. I know you have a lot on your plate. It's been a rough year but I think JR needs a little extra care. It has been kind of obvious that she has been the only child here that has acted up."

Melanie let out a bitter laugh.

"So now YOU are going to give me parenting advice. I don't know that everyone would agree that you are the ideal person to give advice on that topic."

Debbie smiled.

"Yes, I am aware that I made mistakes raising Michael. I did the best I could. I understand you feel overwhelmed, I certainly felt that way. My parents threw me out as soon as they found out I was pregnant. Unlike Jennifer they never regretted their decision. They never did what they could to correct their behavior.

You have a good education and the ability to make a good living. I had no skills. You have always gotten support for Gus. Michael's father never knew he had a child, probably another mistake I made. I would have been grateful for any support but you always resented what Brian gave Lindsay. Both you girls used Gus as a bargaining chip to get what you wanted.

Now you are unhappy because Brian has stopped being your whipping boy and has demanded his rights as a father because even with his support you and Lindsay fucked up your life."

Melanie started to say something but Debbie talked right over her.

"I believe it is time for you to fucking listen to some hard facts. First I love JR and would give my life for her but you have allowed my granddaughter to become a brat. You always say Brian and Justin spoil Gus but they never let him talk back or be rude.

You want Sunshine to be grateful because you were nice to him when he first appeared. That seems to be a minimum of good behavior. I honestly don't recall any time you went out on a limb for him or did anything extraordinary.

How dare you say Justin is with Brain because of his money. You fucking know that is a lie! Brian never lied to Sunshine, everyone criticized him for not being monogamous. He never said he would be in the beginning of their relationship.

Brian was there for Justin in all the important ways. He probably saved Justin life when that goddamn lunatic hit him with a baseball bat. He was there for him when Sunshine was all fucked up emotionally after he got out of the hospital.

Brian paid Sunshine's tuition when his asshole father wouldn't. I know he continued to pay that tuition even when Justin left him to be with that little prick Ethan. You let Justin sleep on your couch a few times, does that really fucking compare to what Brian has done?"

Debbie looked right at Melanie. "Well nothing to say?"

"I just hate that I have no control over my life. Nothing that happened gave Justin Taylor the right to threaten me with stopping JR tuition and foreclosing on the house mortgage. I hate having to grovel to the two of them because they gave us some money. It's not like it forced them to alter their lifestyle."

Debbie laughed.

"Honey I have no idea what you are talking about with Sunshine threatening you. If he did do that I would guess that it was because you really pissed him off. My second guess about what would have made him that fucking angry is that you criticized Brian. You surely know how protective they are of each other.

Those boys have given me money for years. I won't take it outright but they both leave money on the table when they have lunch at the diner. They always deny it when I confront them. I realize it is a stupid game we play. They insisted on paying off my mortgage so I don't have to work as hard and can put something aside for my retirement. Neither of them has ever held that over my head or expected me to grovel.

I know they pay Molly's college tuition and I've never heard they threw that up to her or expected eternal gratitude. They took in Claire's boys, when they didn't have anyone else to help them, and I haven't seen John or Peter groveling.

Melanie I'm sure I am not the first person to tell you this but in my opinion the problem in your relationship with Brian is you!"

Debbie was shocked to see Melanie start to cry.

"My life is so NOT what I want it to be or ever thought it would be. I want there to be some villain that I can blame it all on. I guess I want Brian to be that villain. It just eats at my soul to be indebted to him. Everything seems to work out for him. Kinnetik is a huge success. He and Justin adore each other, anyone can see that. Gus idolizes him.

I work as hard as I can but I can't seem to get ahead. No one seems to say "good job Mel" or "you're doing great". I went to counseling for a while but she said I was wasting her time and mine. She said I needed to be more realistic about my life before counseling could help me. I can't let go of looking for the villain in my life.

I know I give in to JR because she seems like the only thing that belongs just to me and I don't want her to not love me the best."

Debbie shook her head.

"As far as I can tell your main problem is that you are a self-centered, selfish bitch. JR belongs just to you? What about Lindsay, Michael or me. Shit how about Brian & Justin who pay her school tuition, who made sure she got as much for Christmas as Gus.

You need to get yourself together before you find yourself all alone. When I was raising Michael I truly had no one to turn to, except Vic and he had his own life. You are surrounded by people who have helped you in the past and are ready to help you now but instead of being grateful you resent them.

Melanie that is seriously fucked up!"

Melanie didn't say a word but got up and hurried away. Debbie sat there for a few minutes before heading to her hotel room

*************************************************************************************Meanwhile Brian, Justin, Gus & Kevin saw the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction, visited Tom Sawyer Island, did some shopping and sat through the Country Bear Jamboree. There was a train stop in Frontierland which Gus was quick to spot.

Brian got a break while Justin took the train ride with Gus & Kevin. When they returned they finished off their day with a ride on Splash Mountain. Gus & Kevin were tired out by their day and happy to return to the villa for a rest.

That night everyone agreed that dinner at the Villa worked best. Debbie & Jennifer joined them.

Jennifer & Debbie had the earliest flight the next morning, Joe was glad he could sleep a little later. Mel, Lindsay & JR were on the same flight as Brian & Justin. They met up in the boarding area but there was very little interaction between them. Ted, Blake & Nina were spending the day at Sea World and returning to Pittsburgh the next day.

Mel & Lindsay had left their van at the Pittsburgh airport so Gus went home with them. Justin was shocked when they offered to drop Joe at Debbie's but quickly agreed.

The rest of them got into the van the car service had sent to take them home. When they got to the house they discovered Bill & Mary along with Greg & Roxanne waiting to take their children home.

John & Peter went to their rooms to unpack and Brian & Justin headed upstairs to the Master Suite. Brian shut & locked the door before turning to Justin.

"Alone at last! Why are you still wearing clothes?"

Justin laughed as Brian made his way across the room, dropping his clothes as he did. Justin quickly stripped and got into bed.

It was almost an hour later when they found the strength to finally get out of bed and take a shower. When they got downstairs John & Peter were having an early dinner in the kitchen. Justin & Brian quickly assembled a salad and joined the nephews at the kitchen table.

Justin and the boys discussed all the fun they had on the trip while Brian smirked and occasionally threw in a comment. Peter talked about having Joe & Josh come for an overnight some time. Brian was quick to say he thought they should wait a little while before that happened. Peter laughed and said he was thinking about maybe when school was out and the pool was open.

Brian shrugged.

"I was thinking about next year but I suppose when school is out could work too."

Justin just shook his head while John & Peter laughed. After dessert the boys said they were going to their rooms to catch up with friends. Justin said he was going to his studio and Brian went to the study to catch up on his Kinnetik emails.

A couple hours later Brian went to the studio. He & Justin relaxed on the daybed while they shared a joint. They chatted about getting ready for the babies and how well the Disney trip had gone. Brian admitted to enjoying seeing how excited Gus & Kevin were about everything they did.

It was still early when they walked over to their bedroom. They talked for a little while longer before they both were asleep.

The end for now. Next come the twins & some other stuff. Sorry I made you wait so long for this chapter!


End file.
